hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Chicken Plant
December 15, 2018 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (November 15, 2018) Discovery Family December 2018 Programming Highlights. Retrieved December 3, 2018.|partOfSeason = Season 1|episodeNumber = 8|writer = Julia Prescott|director = Allison Craig|previousEpisode = "Moonflower Sister"|nextEpisode = "Only in Unicorn Dreams"}}Baby Chicken Plant is the eighth episode of the first season of Hanazuki Full of Treasures, and the 8th episode overall. Official Synopsis In Episode #8, initially thrilled to hear that Chicken Plant is having a baby, Hanazuki’s surprised to discover that everyone else finds this news terrifying. Despite ample warning of how destructive this baby might become, Hanazuki can’t resist being protective toward it until it begins destroying Treasure Trees. Suddenly, Hanazuki finds herself behind the curve trying to prevent a natural catastrophe. Summary The episode begins with Kiazuki repairing her spaceship by gluing its pieces back together. Hanazuki appears seemingly out of nowhere, greeting Kiazuki. This startled the busy moonflower, and caused the pieces she had just glued together to shatter once again, to Kiazuki's outrage. Hanazuki asks Kiazuki if she happened to see the Hemkas and Zikoro around. Feigning that she did, Kiazuki directs Hanazuki towards the horizon. Hanazuki also offers Kiazuki help in fixing her spaceship, but she refuses, and clearly wants Hanazuki to go away. Seeing this as the case, Hanazuki leaves Kiazuki to look for the Hemkas. Throughout the conversation Hanazuki has been exceptionally friendly to Kiazuki, despite her uncooperative stance. This seems to be due to what happened in Moonflower Sister when Hanazuki felt what it was like to grow a Black Treasure Tree, and not wanting her mood to go in that direction again. Hanazuki makes her way past the trench as seen in What is A Chicken Plant. Here Little Dreamer sneaks up behind her, causing the moonflower to fall down. Hanazuki gets back up and asks Little Dreamer if he's seen the Hemkas or Zikoro around anywhere, but he did not reply and just handed the Moonflower a sundae-shaped Treasure. Hanazuki thanks him for it right before she finds the Hemkas and Zikoro all huddled in front of Chicken Plant. Zikoro approached Chicken Plant and before Hanazuki could intervene, Chicken Plant ate Zikoro in one gulp. Chicken Plant grimaces and says that Zikoro tastes bitter before laying him out as an egg. Zikoro hatches out of the egg, seemingly unharmed and was congratulated by the Hemkas. Hanazuki scolds the Hemkas and Zikoro and tells them all to get away from Chicken Plant. As the Hemkas and Zikoro took their leave, Hanazuki notices an egg under Chicken Plant. The moonflower asks Chicken Plant who else did she swallow, but she assures the moonflower that she did not swallow another Hemka. She informs Hanazuki that the egg contains her new baby. Hanazuki did not understand the concept of a baby, but thought it sounded adorable, to Chicken Plant's disagreement. Regardless, Hanazuki is so thrilled at the idea of Chicken Plant having a baby she celebrates all over the moon and its many landscapes. Hanazuki finds Sleepy Unicorn and informs him of Chicken Plants upcoming baby. Surprisingly, the normally lax Sleepy Unicorn is utterly terrified upon hearing the news, and flees for safety. Hanazuki follows Sleepy Unicorn to see that he's huddled up in what Dazzlessence Jones dubbed as the Safety Cave. Kiazuki is also in front of the entrance of the Safety Cave, wondering what all the commotion is about. Hanazuki informs her that Chicken Plant is having a baby and Kiazuki reacts similarly to Hanazuki, not knowing what a baby is but liking the sound of it regardless. Hanazuki asks Dazzlessence Jones what is going on, but before she could even finish her sentence Dazzlessence extravagantly informs both Hanazuki and Kiazuki that there is no more room in the Safety Cave, and that they will be missed. Hanazuki sees it unlikely that "they will be missed" because of a baby. Sleepy Unicorn comes out of the Safety Cave to inform the moonflowers that "every time Chicken Plant has a baby it's a total monster." Dazzlessence Jones only attests to this, describing vividly the kind of monsters Chicken Plants babies turn out to be, before shutting the door to the Safety Cave. Hanazuki assures Kiazuki that they will be alright as long as they stick together, however Kiazuki was already in the middle of ditching Hanazuki. In disbelief, Hanazuki exclaimed that they all shouldn't be panicking since the egg hasn't even hatched yet. Hearing this, Kiazuki felt that they could prevent the disaster from happening by taking the egg and throwing it into the nearby volcano. Hanazuki refuses to throw a baby into a volcano, but that did not stop Kiazuki. Hanazuki chases after her moonflower sister down the trench to Chicken Plant. Kiazuki slid past underneath Chicken Plant, grabbing her baby, as the mother just watched the moonflower run away with it. Hanazuki apologizes for Kiazuki's behaviour, but Chicken Plant makes it clear that she couldn't care less. Hanazuki states that although Chicken Plant's feelings for her baby are disturbing it is also convenient. At the mouth of the volcano, Kiazuki stood holding the egg above the lava. Hanazuki catches up to Kiazuki just in time to ask her to reconsider. After a brief pause, Kiazuki had second thoughts about throwing the egg down the lava, and hands it over to Hanazuki. In her hands, the egg hatched and out came a small round, pink chick. Hanazuki couldn't help but cling to the infant. Kiazuki reminds Hanazuki that it's a monster and should be thrown into the volcano, but Hanazuki would not dare to do so, putting the little thing on the ground far from the lava. Kiazuki and Hanazuki argues over the fate of the baby. While they were arguing, the baby had waddled off the side of the mountain, falling back down to the foot of the mountain, surprisingly still alive. Meanwhile, Sleepy and Dazzlessence are contemplating whether it is a good time to leave the Safety Cave for now. They come out just in time to see Baby Chicken Plant eating the Red Treasure Tree, to Hanazuki's dismay. The Treasure Tree is effectively destroyed, and Baby Chicken Plant undergoes a fast transformation making him bigger and redder. Sleepy and Dazzlessence slide back into the Safety Cave and shut the door tight. From within they can hear Hanazuki have difficulties controlling Baby Chicken Plant. Sleepy regrets their hiding, and Dazzlessence has decided to smash his way out of the Safety Cave's door and help Hanazuki, along with the Hemkas and Zikoro. Sleepy was left behind. Baby Chicken Plant wandered off to the Lime Green Treasure Tree near one of the mouth portals from Strange Gravity and ate it. After eating the Lime Green Treasure Tree, Baby Chicken Plant undergoes another transformation. His neck elongated and his feathers took on a more greenish color. Dazzlessence used the Hemkas as a springboard and headbutted on the creature's head, before falling down to saddle on it. Hanazuki jumps on the Hemkas too and manages to grab on to Baby Chicken Plant's neck. The Hemkas and Zikoro go for the creature's legs, but Baby Chicken Plant struggled free and found the Yellow Treasure Tree in Chicken Plant's trench. On his way there he steps on Kiazuki's spaceship, which the moonflower was in the middle of repairing. Chicken Plant insults Baby Chicken Plant once he got to the trench. Affected by its mother's words, its expression drooped. Hanazuki reassures Baby Chicken Plant that it should not listen to Chicken Plant anymore, because the moonflower is its mother now. The only thing Hanazuki wants from Baby Chicken Plant is to stop eating her Treasure Trees. During her speech, Hanazuki catches a glimpse of Little Dreamer, reminding her of the Treasure in the moonflower's possession. Hanazuki begins to glow pink when she tells Baby Chicken Plant how much its grown, and how it's ready to make its own decisions. At the end of Hanazuki's speech, Baby Chicken Plant grows a large leaf on the top of its head, and a strong gust of wind came that took the creature off into the sky, towards places outside of Hanazuki's moon. Chicken Plant rolls her eyes, and Hanazuki drops the Treasure, now glowing pink that she was holding, into the ground, which grows into a Pink Treasure Tree right next to Chicken Plant. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Notes *In this episode, a Red Treasure Tree, presumably the first treasure tree grown by Hanazuki in A Moonflower is Born, was destroyed by Chicken Plant's baby. *When everyone was huddled in the Safety Cave except for the moonflowers, Dazzlessence Jones informs them that there is a cave on the dark side of the moon in the hopes that they could take shelter there. This is the first time The Dark Side of the Moon is mentioned, which isn't seen until later in Friend or Foe. And the cave that Dazzlessence Jones is referring to must be the cave seen in Brain in a Cave. *The Lime Green Treasure Tree grown in the episode Strange Gravity was also destroyed by Chicken Plant's Baby. *The next time we see the Safety Cave, it does not have a door anymore. This is probably because Dazzlessence Jones broke it in this episode. *Hanazuki grows her second Pink Treasure Tree in this episode. It is located in the trench where Chicken Plant resides, in close proximity to both the talking plant and the Yellow Treasure Tree grown in a previous episode. *Although it was not explicitly stated, Kiazuki seems to be gluing her spaceship back together using Goop. References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes